


Rainy Day

by Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)



Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Akko was stuck in a bus stop in Blytonbury without an umbrella when it started raining. Luckily for her, Diana came to her rescue.Dianakko Week 2020. Day 3: Rainy Day.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889365
Kudos: 6





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> And now, here's something much simpler for Day 3 of my Dianakko Week 2020 collection.

**Blytonbury**

Rain.

It's a natural phenomenon that has existed since the world began.

It had a hand in both the creation and destruction of lives and ecosystems.

Farmers and those living in dry lands saw the rain as a savior. The average people saw it as a nuisance that needs to be avoided.

Unfortunately for the average people, the weather can't be controlled, even with magic. So they have no choice but to bring out their umbrellas or run for the nearest cover to avoid getting drenched.

Akko regretted not bringing an umbrella with her.

It wasn't her fault that the weather would suddenly take on such a freak turn. For all Akko knew, the sky was completely free of clouds when she arrived in town an hour ago, and then the rain clouds just came out of nowhere and started pouring on the streets of Blytonbury, sending everyone without an umbrella running for the nearest shelter.

"Stupid rain!" Akko complained as she sat at a bus stop, waiting for the rain to go away.

The brunette sighed in boredom. The scenery has been completely enveloped by the rain, so there is nothing else for her to do but wait.

...

An hour later, the rain still hasn't let up.

Akko is getting impatient. _When is this rain going to end?_ She thought. She started to contemplate just rushing through the rain toward the Leyline Terminal in the hopes of not wasting any more time here doing nothing, even if it meant she'd catch a cold in the process.

Just as Akko is about to take a step out of the bus stop, she noticed a silhouette slowly approaching her position from a short distance away.

"Akko!" A voice came from the direction of the silhouette.

The noise of the rain made it hard for Akko to identify the voice, but she still found it somewhat familiar. "Diana?" She called out to the silhouette.

The silhouette continued to slowly approach the bus stop until Akko could confirm who it was.

_Of course it's Diana..._ Akko thought. _There's only one person I know who has both cabbage hair and huge tits._

Akko watched Diana slowly approach her with an umbrella in her hand shielding her from the rain. The blonde lowered her umbrella and closed once she entered the bus stop.

"I heard from your teammates that you didn't bring an umbrella with you." Diana informed.

"Well, it's not my fault that the weather would change so suddenly." Akko pouted.

"This wouldn't have happened if you've had paid attention to the weather report." Diana responded.

Akko sighed. She isn't in the mood to start an argument. "Anyway, thanks for coming to fetch me." She said as she reached out to grab Diana's umbrella...

Only to immediately withdraw her hand when she realized something.

"Diana, I don't mean to offend you or sound like I'm jealous..." The brunette then said. "But I don't think there's enough room for the both of us under one umbrella because of your huge tits..."

Diana sighed. "I was expecting this..."

Saying that, the blonde passed her umbrella to Akko before she undid the top three buttons of her top. She then reached into her cleavage, and pulled another umbrella from out of it. She fixed her top after that.

Akko can't help but giggle at the sight of Diana's "secret compartment" in action again.

"Are you ready to head back to Luna Nova?" Diana asked as she opened the new umbrella and raised it over her head.

Akko responded with a nod.

With that, the girls walked out of the bus stop, side-by-side and with their umbrellas shielding them from the rain, as they made their way toward the Leyline Terminal.


End file.
